Locked Box
by Mystic-sorceress
Summary: Draco and Harry discover a mutual respect for each other in a dark broom cupboard, contains an ending that proccurs strange mental images- you have been warned.


Disclaimer: This fic belongs to me, the characters don't.  
  
A/N: can I just say that, if you don't like slash, then don't read it. I really won't be happy with reviews that are discriminatory, I'll only accept reviews/flames about which people I've paired together in the slash. Another thing, this is part of a "chapter" fic which I'm writing with my friends. I'm doing the first chapter, and Snow-women-rule will do the next one. Alvarell will be doing the third, then it's back to me.

Oh, this chapter has been redone, because i didn't like the original version, so that's why, for the people who notice, it's different than what it was.

Chapter 1  
  
Draco malfoy stretched back in his chair, arching his back. He sighed, momentarily looking around the rest of the library before returning to his finished work. He read through it quickly, scanning for any mistakes. Once finished, he smiled happily and rolled up his parchment, placing it into his school bag. He collected the rest of his things and shoved them in his bag. Pulling his bag onto his back, he stood up and walked out of the library.  
  
Harry Potter, who had been sitting alone, unnoticed in a corner of the library, silently observing the object of his desires, stood also. He sighed with longing, and walked out of the library. Glancing down the corridor, he spotted Draco and began to walk after him, keeping a safe distance behind.  
  
After a while, tiring slightly from the month-long journey that Draco was apparently going on, he sighed heavily, wished himself luck, then ran up to Draco.   
  
"Draco, can I have a word with you please?"  
  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
  
Harry laughed darkly to himself, imagining the implications of Draco's words. Draco took this to be some of maniac answer, and started to walk off. "No, Draco! Wait! I'll tell you. It's not what you think. Is it too much to ask, just a few minutes of your time?"  
  
Draco snarled. "From you, yes it is. I don't see how or why you could possibly want to talk to me, considering our relationship with one and other."  
  
Harry gave a small laugh, "Well, that's what it's about. Our relationship."  
  
Draco backed away, beginning to get slightly scared. "I don't know what you mean, Potter, and frankly, I don't want to find out. Our relationship is fine the way it is. I don't like you, and you don't like me. What's wrong with that setup?"  
  
"Everything." Harry looked around, checking to see whether there were any occupants of the third floor corridor. He wished silently for a room where they could talk, then spotted that the room of requirement had dealt with his request. He shuffled up to the door, opened it, then pushed Draco inside, closely following.  
  
"What, in the name of Hagrid's Blast ended Skrewts, are you doing Potter?" Draco hissed.  
  
"It's hard to explain, and once I have told you, it could go either incredibly wrong for me, or incredibly right."  
  
"For God's sake, man, just spit it out!" Draco exclaimed inpatiently. "And, why are we in a broom cupboard, exactly?"  
  
"I don't know. It's kind of romantic though, don't you think?"  
  
"What?" Drcao whispered.  
  
Harry gulped. Draco had obviously taken it the way that he had feared he would.  
  
"What did you say?" Draco said, more urgently than before.  
  
It suddenly clicked with Harry, that Draco didn't sound as if he wanted to get away from him as fast as his little Slytherin feet would carry him. In fact, it sounded as if he was curious. "I said," Harry began hestitantly, "it could be quite romantic."  
  
"For us?" Draco shook Harry. "For us? I need to know what you're implying, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, for us."  
  
Draco sighed with relief. He didn't have to worry about his feelings towards Harry anymore, because Harry felt the same way. He felt suddenly flushed, and had to look away from Harry.  
  
"Right, I get what you're saying. I'll go then." Harry turned and walked to the door. Draco swore under his breath and ran to the door, to intercept Harry's departure.   
  
"No, Harry, I don't mean that. It's just..."  
  
"Just what? You just want to take the piss out of me, don't you? In fact, I bet you can't wait to get back to your common room, so you can tell everyone about my little secret. Well, fine, go ahead."  
  
"Harry, you've got it all wrong. I don't think that at all."  
  
"Don't you? How can I trust you Draco? How do I know that you're telling the truth?"  
  
Draco moaned under his breath. "You'll know." He said quietly. Pulling Harry closer he met Harry's mouth with his own, and started to probe gently with his tongue. Harry succumbed with a small moan, and leant against the wall for support. After a few mintues in which the kissing gradually became more fervent and heated, Harry and Draco pulled apart simultaneously. After the footsteps going along the corridor outside had died away, Draco gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Look Harry, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He gave Harry a quick kiss, then turned around and walked out of the door. Harry remained in the room for several minutes, trying to figure out whether what had just happened was just another one of his dreams, or reality.  
  
A/N: I personally DON'T agree with that pairing myself, but since it was a chapter story, I decided to do something that snow women would find difficult to continue. She now hates me!!! Lol haha. I thought it was kinda sweet though. Oh, and my little Moody Riffy-bean, is it less slutty now?  
  
Please review. 


End file.
